Ultimate Corssover
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: Chppie2upTakes place in Lyoko. Characters from anmies, and other T.V shows as well as kids from the real word come together in Lyoko to stop X.A.N.A's deadliest attack. Full summary inside. Story better than summary.R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It might be kinda hard for you to juggle all of the characters but... this has characters from all anmies. Yes there are couples. If you want to know, some of them, I'll let you vote on so I don't have to decide myself because there are a lot of couples I like. I'm telling you one of the voting couples will be beetween TakuyaxZoe, KoujixZoe, and KowichixZoe. Anyway, this story is good so enjoy! Summary: Characters from anmies like digimon. pokemon, one ppiece, naruto, and more go to Lyoko as well as some people from the real world. The whole list is in the next chapter. REVIEW!

Chapter One- Stuck in Lyoko

It was one of those days for Jeremy and his friends. A lyoko mission. A XANA attack. This time, XANA was trying to take over the worlds water supply. With no water, there was no life.

" Alright guys, you ready?" Jeremy asked.  
" Always einstien," Odd said.  
" Okay then, transfer, snanner vurtualization.( I know I spelled it wrong, bear with me for errors)  
Odd and Ulrich got there first, followed by Alieta. " Where's Yumi?" Odd asked. " Wasn't she supposed to be here before me"  
" Yea, hold on...ooops," Jermey said. " Listen, she's here but she got transfered to cecter five," Jeremy said. " But she's okay, there's no activity. Although I'd suggest you guys look behind you"  
" Boxes!" Ulrich cried.  
" Laser arrow!" said Odd.  
" Triplicate!" Ulrich said, stabbing the boxes with his sword.  
" Alieta, warch out!" Jeremy cried. There was a hornet behind her. Luckily, Odd jumped in and took the hit for her.  
" Ouch, that hurt more than usual!" Odd cried.  
" Well you'll be happy to know that it only took away...five lifepionts! How strange!" Jeremy said.  
" Its always strange for us Jeremy," Ulrich said. " So what are we going to do about Yumi"  
" I'll keep you posted. So far so good. I'll try to contact her." Jeremy switched his screen to cecter five. " Yumi, this is Jeremy, can you hear me"  
" Yes, Jeremy, I hear you. But what am I doing here? And where is everyone else.?" Yumi ased.  
" Something went on with the transfering process. Everyone else is in the forest cecter," Jeremy told her.  
" How come there aren't any monsters here?" Yumi asked.  
" I don't know, but I should tell you, watch out. Odd got hit. It hurt a lot more than it should, but he only got five points taken away"  
" What, but thats immpossible. Has that ever happend before"  
" No, ot to us, although it might have to France Hopper. Oh, Yumi, I'll check in on you every so often but Alieta is trying to reach me"  
" Okay Jeremy. I'll stay out of trouble," Yumi said lughing.  
" Whats up Alieta?" Jeremy asked.  
" Jeremy, I'm in the desert cecter with Odd. We wanted to go there to cehck for the activated tower. But it wasn't there," Aileta said.  
" But wasn't it in the forest cecter?" asked Jeremy.  
" No Odd went to the ice cecter and Ulrich is in the other cecter ( I forgot the name). But they both report no activated towers.  
" What, but thats crazy! Something has to be draining the water out of everywhere! And there isstill a X.A.N.A. attack that the scanner is picking up," Jeremy said.  
" I don't know whats going on Jeremy," Alieta said.  
" Niether do I. Alright Alieta, stay in the tower. I'll tell Odd, Ulrich and Yumi to meet you there where I can materalize you," Jeremy said. Easier said than done. When Yumi tried to get out of cecter five, there was some kind of sheild that shot her back. " Jeremy, I'm lucky monsters ren't closing in on me because I can't get out," Yumi told him.  
" Alright, don't panic. We can't get everyone to cecter five because it won't work. There's a virus. But we'll get you out." That too was easier said than done. Jeremy couldn't bring them back " Okay you guys, stay in the tower. I can't materalize any of you. I'll get you out somehow," Jeremy said. Everyone was calm but him. He was apnicky, but pulled himself together and went to the scanner room to investigate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two Meet the Digdestined...

Meanwhile, the old digdestined, who were in high school, and the new twelve year olds were back in the digital world for fun. Except this time, there was no one to ruin their fun. Or so they thought. How were they to know that after they meet these other digidestined, they would get transported to Lyoko? So anyway, Davis was trying to get Kari's attention, but she was busy with T.K. Yolie was trying to be with Ken all the time, and Tai followed Sora around everywhere, with Matt tailing behind. Izzy and Joe were following Mimi, and Cody was talking to Armadillomon. Willace was visiting and so was Mimi's friend Micheal. Davis started to talk to them. Thats when they saw four humans, and ten digimon coming their way. No wait, 15 digimon!  
" Whats going on?" Davis asked.  
" Hey, who are those guys? And what part of the digital world is this again?" asked the only girl in the group.  
One of the digimon, a flying digimon that looked like a butterfly stated attacking a digmon that looked like a yellow fox. " Hurricane wave!" the butterfly cried. The other digimon was hit.  
" Renamon, digivolve!" cried the girl holding out a digivice and a card. ( These are the digimon tamers and the digimon frontier dudes. They think Rika's Renamon is the evil legendary warrior Renamon who changed the way she looked. How could that happen)  
"Renamon digivolve to... Cubimon.  
" Now attack Cubimon!" the girl said.  
" Fox tail infertal!"Cubimon cried.  
The butterfly dodged. " If that the way you want ot play then thats okay ( I didn't plan that rhyme). Slide evelution... Zeffermon! Hurricane gail"  
" Cubimon, speed activate!" the girls siad, slashing a card on her digivice. The fox dodged quickly.  
" Alright then, Thunderfist!" cried a digimon that looked like a bug.  
It hit Cubimon.  
" We should stop this. After all, our digimon are angels," T.K. said to Kari.  
" Yea. Okay you two, digivolve!" Kari said. They held out their digivices.  
" Patomon digivolve to"  
" Gatomon digivolve to"  
" Angemon"  
" Angewoman"  
" Alright then, what are you doing?" Angemon asked, coming beetween the two groups.  
" Those digimon started attacking Renamon, my digimon," the girl said.  
" Why don't you settle down, and discuss this first?" Angewoman suggesed. Surprisingly, they cooperated. Cubimon went back to Renamon, and the other digimon went back to being...humans!  
" Ahhhh! Humans!" Mimi cried.  
" Whats going on?" Sora asked.  
" Who are you guys?" T.K. asked both group.  
" I'm Rika," said the girl. These are my friends Henry, Takoto, and Ryo." " Hello," the guys said, finally speaking.  
" We're digdestined. The four most powerful digimon tamers," Takoto said.  
" But we're the digdestined... or were anyway," said Tai.  
" And we're the ones taking over for them!" Davis added.  
" I thought we were the digidestined!" said a guy from the other group.  
" Lets introduce ourselves first. We already know who you are. I'm Kari, part of the old and neww digidesined. These are my firends T.K, Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Cody. T.K was a digidestined before, like me," Kari said.  
" My names Tai. My firends are Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy," said Tai. Kari is my sister, and T.K's Matt's brother"  
" Well, I'm Takuya. My friends here are Kouji his twin brother Kowichi, Zoe, J.P. and Tommy," Takuya siad.  
" My digimon is Gabumon. This is Augomon, Biomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon," Matt siad.  
" This is Armadillomon. And we also have these friedns, Hawkmon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patomon, and Wormmon," Cody said.  
" Here's Terriormon. This is Renamon, Cyberdramon, and Giomon ( I'm not sure whart Takoto's digimon is. Its been a while since I've watched Digimon Tamers, but I think its on again)  
" Wow, my digimon is Terriormon too. And I also have Cocomon," Willace siad.  
" And my digimon's Cyberdragongonmon ( Okay, i am making up Micheals digimon)," said Micheal.

" This is Patomon, Bokomon, Neemon, ( I don't know the names of the other ones so I'm making those up too), Lilamon, and Kavomon," Zoe said. "But we don't have these digimon. We are digimon. I can become Kazamon and Zeffermon. Takuya, Bruningreyomon, and Augunimon, Kouji Lobomon, and Metalgururumon, Tommy Kumomon and Icegorillamon ( made up),J.P. Beetlemon and Machinedramon (made up) and Kowichi Darkdusmon(made up fom pokemon)."

A/N: I am going to end it there. As you can see, I made up a lot of names because I dont know some. But anyway, review telling me what they are if you know. REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here are the anmies and shows that are going to be involved in this fic: Pokemon, Yugi-oh( GX and regualr), Code Lyoko, obviously, Naruto, One piece, W.I.T.C.H., Avatar, Jimmy Nutron Boy Genius, Fairy Odd Parents, Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, Digimon, AND mAYBE SOME OTHER THINGS.

Chapter Three

Ash and the Gang in Cerulean

Ash and his friends were in Cerulean City, visiting Misty for awhile. How were they to know where they would end up? They were all busy watching Misty battle Ash when the pool below opend up and swallowed them all, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max,Misty's sisters (oh, great,) and Tracey, who was visiting, and Drew who wanted to ask the gym leader for directions because he was lost since he was thinking about May ( oh the flattery)  
They endedup in Cecter Five. Unbeleivable, right? Well, this type of stuff doesn't usually happen. Yumi was fighting the Tarantulas at the time. She heard something and saw humans. She quicly demolished the last monster and ran over to them.  
" Who are you"  
" Where are we?" Ash returned.  
" Jeremy, can you hear me?" Yumi asked.  
Jeremy couldn't find anyhting in the scanner room and returned to Alieta and the others. " Hold on guys, Yumi's calling." " What is it Yumi, whoa, there's a whole swarm of monsters, or are they monsters"  
" No Jeremy, they're humans! I don't know whho they are exactly, but they told me their names: Ash, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Brock, Drew, Violet, Lily, and Daisy"  
" Humans? Thats immpossible!" Jeremy cried.  
" Isn't everything?" Yumi asked. "Can I fill them in"  
" It'll take you over a year with all of the adventures we've had"  
But somehow, Yumi got that done, and Ash and his friends told Jeremy and Yumi about pokemon in an hour. " This X.A.N.A. guy sounds scary," May said finding her voice. Soon they all starteed talking.  
" Take it easy guys, I made each of you a card. Let me see if I can materalize you," Jeremy said.  
" I want to stay here and fight," Ash said.  
" Me too," Misty agreed. One by one, everyone ended up staying except Max who decided he'd be more of a help to Jeremy, alhtough he had a pokemon, a Kirlia, which he brought with him.  
But as they watched Yumi battle the monsters, Misty's sisters wanted to go home and wanted Tracey to come. So then, one by one, they all wanted to go home...except for Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Drew. Well, enought of this wierd stuff, lets go to chapter four...

Chapter Four

Back to the digi world

The digi destined finished telling each other about everything, and digimon that they've seen, and they had seen a lot that other groups have seen like Turubimon. Then, all of a sudden, all of them got transported to Lyoko.  
" Jeremy, A, how come you can materialize them, and not me, and B, there are more humans," Yumi said.  
" More! How is this possible"  
" I don't know," Yumi said.  
" Cool pokemon, they must be new, what are their names?" Ash asked.  
" What are pokemon?" asked Biomon.  
" Ahhh, it talked!" Misty cried.  
"Of course it did, all digimon can talk," Sora said.  
" What are digimon?" asked Drew.  
" You don't know what digimon are? You seem to have them," T.K. said.  
" These aren't digimon, they are pokemon," May said.  
" What are pokemon?" Palmon asked this time.  
" What are digimon?" Ash asked.  
" Digimon are talking creatures made of data with real feelings. They are ususally partnered up with a human to save the world, but some of our new friends can actually turn into digimon," Tai answered.  
" Well pokemon are cretures that cannot talk. All of them are partnered up with a human, and you usually have more than one, but six is the limit. You can give some of your pokemon to a pokemon professor nearest to your hometown to take care of it for you so you can catch more. You usually keep your first one with you. You travel to different regions competing in types of contests like pokemon contests and the Grand Festival for pokemon co-ordinators, or gyms and the pokemon leaughues for trainers. There are also pokemon breeders, doctors, and lots of other things. Oh, and we do not live here, where ever here is," Misty said.  
" Niether do we. We live in Japan," Tai said.  
" Oh you do? I'm from Japan," Yumi said.  
" Cool!" said Mimi.  
Yumi told them about Lyoko. " Alright, would you guys mind taking turns being in Lyoko?" Jeremy asked the digidestined. "Four at a time"  
" Sure, why not?" Zoe asked.  
So Zoe, Kouji, Mimi and T.K. stayed.

Alright, lets get out of Lyoko...

Chapter Five

Avatar Time!

" Alright Katara, how'd I do?" Aang asked.  
" Great," Katara told him. " But you still have a lot to learn"  
" I know," Aang answered. The two of them were practicing water bending.  
" Alright, who's ready for lunch?" asked Sokka.  
" Me!" Aang cried. " Whats for lunch.  
" Fruit and bread again. I'd give anything for meat right now," Sokka sulked. (A/N:HELP! I NEED TO KNOW THE NAME OF THE EARTH BENDER THAT JOINED THEIR GROUP. FOR RIGHT NOW, I'LL CALL HER MIKA, BUT I NEED TO KNOW HER REAL NAME.  
" Oh, sht up, its better than nothing," Mika said.  
" Well said," Katara told her, glaring at her whiny brother.  
" We need some excitment over here, nothing ever happens," Sokka complained.  
" Traveling with the avatar isn't enough?" Aang teased.  
Suddenly, they were all transported to Lyoko.  
" Great job big bro, is this enough excitment for you?" Katara asked. They caught the nine firned in the middle of destrying more tarantuals. Little did anyone know Zuko, his uncle and Azula and her firends (whom Zuko didn't know was here either) were transported to different cecters.  
Chapter Six Who is Yugi Motto?

" Yeah, go Yugi, thats showing him!" Joey cried.  
Yugi had just won his first duel wwithout the Pharoh. What made it an even bigger deal was that it was Kaiba he beat.  
" Too bad money bags! Maybe next time!" Joey boasted.  
"Quiet dude, or he'll pick another fight with you," Tristin warned.  
" So? I'm not afraid of old money bags!" Joey said.  
"Yeah right," Tea muttered under her breath.  
" What was that?" Joey asked.  
" Hey guys!" called a voice.  
" Saved by the...well voice I guess," Tea said.  
Joey glared at her.  
" Hi Mai!" Yugi called over to her.  
"Wha, Mai?" Joey asked " Hi Joey!" Mai said.  
" Mai, how ya doin'?" JOEY ASKED.  
" I'M GREAT, AND YOU GUYS"  
" tHE USUAL," said Joey. And can yoou guess what happend next? Thas right.

"Jeremy, this is getting exausting1 There are two more groups of people here!" Yumi cried.

A/N: Thats the end of this chapter. In the next chapter, you will see Yugi-oh GX, WITCH, Naruto and maybe One Piece will be there. I fnot, expect One Piece in the fourth chapter. REVIEW! 


End file.
